A Surprise Suitor
by mcangel1976
Summary: Haruhi has realized that she wants more... she wants the type of love her parents had, the one that keeps her father holding onto her mother years after her mother's death. Haruhi has been dating Tamaki for 4 yrs and knows he isn't the one. How will this affect the club? She gets a surprise when a certain kendo practitioner starts courting.
1. I'm Sorry, I Want More

**Disclaimer… I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but I will use them in my stories for your enjoyment. **

**A/N: I have found that any time I lose someone close to me I reflect a lot: on my time with the person, my life, their lives, etc. The loss of my grandmother was no exception and I started to think of all the stories she told me or I heard throughout the years. For a long time, I have wanted to write a story that include the way my grandfather proposed. It is cute, sweet, and enormously hilarious. My grandfather knew he loved my grandmother the moment he laid eyes on her and used to call her his little China Doll since she was Chinese and he was Scotch/Irish… I know, interesting combo. So the story will be loosely based on their courtship and my former relationship. Enjoy the new story everyone!**

Chapter 1 – I'm Sorry, I Want More

Time, although constantly moving, can feel as if it has completely stopped and currently stands still, unmoving and stagnant. That was how Haruhi felt at the exact moment Tamaki proposed to her and she respectfully declined. She loved him, but realized after dating him the past few years that she was not in love with him, and there was a big difference between the two. She wanted, no, she craved more. She wanted the never ending, unerring love that her father felt for her long dead mother. It seemed impossible, but she would settle for nothing less.

Haruhi had never given much thought to love or marriage, and had once believed she would just do it, and since she loved Tamaki, she would probably end up marrying him. Things change. The brunette can't say she had some sort of epiphany or anything, or when her mind and heart decided that for her; she only knew that when Tamaki finally asked, she could not accept.

The hurt on his face broke Haruhi's heart and tempted her to change her answer… tempted, but nothing more than that. Being honest with herself did not allow for the change, and no matter what she faced, she would hold her head up high, standing firm in her choice, "I'm sorry, Tamaki. I just… I can't."

"May I ask why? I love you Haruhi," Tamaki implored, a catch in his voice as he strained to hold back the pain and tears. How had this happened? They were in love, had been dating for four years now, and had nothing but happy times with each other… for the most part. Haruhi was just finishing up her second year at university and he thought it was the most ideal time to propose, but now he wondered if he had been fooling himself throughout the years. Did one not propose when in love?

What could she say? She wanted to use the old go to excuse of "it's not you, it's me", but that seemed oddly cliché and Tamaki deserved better than that. How did she explain it all though? Opening her mouth a couple of times, nothing came out and she decided to stop and breathe for a moment to organize her thoughts. When she was ready, she began again, "It's not that I don't love you, I do. You are a great guy and I should want to marry you. You would make a great husband and have been a wonderful boyfriend."

"Then what is it?"

"I… I just… I want more. I thought I could be okay with living the rest of my life with someone I loved and had a fantastic friendship with, but I want more. I want to be in love with the person I commit myself and my life to, and as much as I love you, I'm not in love with you and never have been. I want the type of love that my parents shared. My father might have his flings here and there, but he still loves my mother and mourns for her every day, carries on conversations with her, desires to have her by his side again, and sometimes pretends that she is still there. I know to some people that sounds sad, but I realized I want that type of love. The all-consuming love that my parents shared. I want to be in love with my husband, to be more than just friends and someone I care fore. I mean, I want the friendship too, but I want more… I want it all. I'm sorry that I can't say yes to you, and I will understand if you hate me…" She wiped away a few tears that had started to fall and sniffled, "You know, I thought I would be able to say yes to you. Only recently did I realize what I really wanted, and you should want that too. You should want your wife to love you wholeheartedly and without question. You deserve that and more. I just can't be the one to give it to you. I understand if you hate me now, but…"

Tamaki interrupted her, his own tears falling down his face, "I don't hate you, I can't. I just don't understand how we are not meant to be together when I love you so much, but I know you, and once you make up your mind it is hard to change it. Goodbye, my Haruhi."

That goodbye seemed so final to her ears and as soon as Tamaki left her home, she fell to the floor and wept. This was for the best and now she could stop feeling guilty about being with him and move forward in life. She had no idea what would happen now amongst their friends, but she hoped they would all be alright and be able to push through this. Maybe not, and if that is the case, then so be it. She cannot go against what her heart and soul are telling her. She and Tamaki both deserve more than that. Granted she had no idea who she was destined for, she only knew that Tamaki Suoh was not the person, and as much as it hurt her to break his heart, it would have hurt more to say yes now and break it later… maybe it would have happened after they were married, who knew, but it would have happened eventually because she cannot give all of herself to him and that would have driven a wedge between them at some point in time. No, there was less hurt to be had by all breaking up today and declining the proposal than letting everything drag on longer. Now the only question remained was how would this affect their friends? Would she still have them when they discovered what she had done? What about Tamaki? That farewell… well, only time would be able to tell what the repercussions of her actions would be. She could only hope and pray now.


	2. Reasoning

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for your kind words, thoughts, and prayers. Family time was great, but I am also happy to be back at home. I was so excited when I saw the response I got on this story! Both sets of grandparents have great love stories and I plan on writing a story for the other set as well. Enjoy the new chapter! **

Chapter 2 – Reasoning

"Is it true Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked over the phone. Tamaki had called Kyoya the day before and informed the Shadow King of Haruhi's answer and word spread to the other hosts. All of them were a little confused about what happened since the couple seemed so perfect… granted, it was almost too perfect, but they seemed so right for each other. What went wrong? Instead of depending on Tamaki or the others for answers, Hunny went right to the source. He knew if Haruhi had really broken things off with Tamaki, she had to have a good reason.

Sighing, Haruhi plopped down onto her futon and lay back, "It is." She had been expecting calls from everyone, actually not Mori since Hunny and he would talk, but from everyone else and in the past 24 hours this was the first call she had received. Maybe the others hadn't heard? However, if Hunny knew, the others had to know as well.

Hunny frowned and looked across the room to where Mori sat on the couch listening in on the conversation the eldest host had on speaker. Finally, the blond questioned, "But why?"

"Hunny-senpai, I just wanted more. I thought it would be alright to stay with Tamaki even though I knew I wasn't in love with him, but I realized that I wanted what my parents shared. Years after my mother passed away, my father still loves her, longs for her, and wants her to be at his side."

There was a slight pause before Mori asked, "What made you change your mind?" He, like his shorter cousin, knew that she would not have done this without a lot of thought and consideration. Haruhi did not do anything spur of the moment. Hell it took her a while before she finally even accepted Tamaki's affections, granted she is dense, but she also wanted to be sure that no one else would be hurt in the process. So for her to deny Tamaki's proposal, she had to have a good reason.

Haruhi felt herself sighing again. Would they understand if she explained it? The only way to know for sure would be to explain everything. These two people were her friends, and even though she had not been able to explain it all to Tamaki (okay maybe she didn't try hard enough to do that), she needed to explain it to someone… them. Taking in a deep breath, she exhaled and began her story, "Well this isn't something that just happened overnight. I have been feeling like this for a while now, but I was always able to brush it to the side. Then I saw and heard something that wouldn't allow me to do that any longer."

"What?" Hunny asked a little breathless, already getting wrapped up in the anticipation.

"About a month ago, the night before the anniversary of my mom's death, Tamaki and I got into a huge fight because I asked him to give my father and me space the next day. My dad might have accepted the fact that Tamaki and I were together, but there were still issues and my dad wanted this anniversary to be just us since we hadn't been spending a lot of time together. Tamaki took exception to it all and said that since he was a part of my life and my dad had to get used to him being there, he should be able to be there with us and for me as well. I asked him to drop it and he finally agreed, but I knew he was upset and I could understand his feelings, and yet, I couldn't give into him. My dad doesn't ask that much of me and he was right, we hadn't been spending a lot of time together, so I felt like this was one thing I could do for him. You know?"

"We understand," Mori stated and Hunny readily agreed. Tamaki had done everything in his power to get Ranka to like him and yet the red headed cross dresser still didn't appreciate everything Tamaki had to offer; of course forcing himself on the father would not exactly put him in the good graces of the parent either.

Clearing her throat, Haruhi continued, "Like I said, it has been something I have been pushing to the side for a while now. That argument kind brought my feelings and questions back to the forefront, and honestly, I kind of felt like I needed the small break and some time with my dad. The next morning, I woke up early so that I could make lunch and stuff for when we visited my mom's grave, and found my dad talking to my mother. I had seen him talk to her a few times, but this time I really stopped and listened to what he was saying…"

**_Flashback…_**

_Haruhi woke up and walked into the kitchen so that she could make lunch for she and her father, but stopped when she heard his voice. It sounded so lost and sad. Sliding down to the floor, she sat on the floor and remained hidden and just listened._

_"My beautiful Kotoko, it seems like an eternity since I have held you or talked to more than just your picture. Well, I guess it has been since our little baby is now 20 and dating someone. I've talked to you about him before… Tamaki Suoh. He is a good man that loves our daughter passionately, but I wish she knew that it took more than passion to make a relationship last and work. You and I didn't have much time together, but we were happy. I wish you were still here, still by my side. I loved you so much, and even to this day I still love you. Sometimes I long for the day that I can be with you again, but I know that I can't leave our daughter just yet. Not many people find the one true love of their lives that will capture their heart and soul, holding it for all eternity, and I was lucky enough to find that in you, even if it was only for a short period of time. We had some very good years together though and I don't regret one moment we spent together. If Haruhi had that with Tamaki, I think I would be more accepting, but I can tell that she isn't sure of something and I don't know what it is. I want her to have everything in life, and although I cannot give her much physically, she deserves to have a love that stands the test of time and will last through the good and bad times. If she has that with him, then I will be satisfied, but I don't think she does. Oh how I wish you were here so that you could talk to her about all of this. I wish you could have been there to see her grow up. She reminds me so much of you. Not only in her looks, but her personality, her drive, and her tenacity. She is going to make a great lawyer; you would be proud of her. Of course, you would be proud of her no matter what field she decided to go into, but I know you are smiling down upon her right now for going into the legal field. She wants to be just like you and I think she is. Kotoko, you were always the only one for me. I know I have had other lovers, but no one compares to you and I only have them because I feel so lonely sometimes. Whenever I am with them, I think of you. I know that might make me a bastard, but I can't help it. I want you here with me and every day since we have been separated, I reach out to you and only feel air where you should be. Even if you would have lived until 100 and had stayed with me, it would have never been enough time together. I hope Haruhi feels that way about Tamaki because anything less isn't fair to anyone and can cause more hurt and pain later in life. I just don't want her to regret a single moment of her life, to question love, or to settle for less than everything. She deserves it all, just like you did. Sometimes I wonder why you chose me, but I was blessed the moment you said you would be mine."_

_Haruhi stopped listening and very quietly went back to her room for a little bit. She needed to think about everything her father had said and give him a moment with her mother. _

**_End Flashback…_**

"I have thought about everything since I heard all of that and realized that I want that. I want what my parents had. I want it all and I don't want to look back and regret anything. I don't want to choose Tamaki now and hate him later, or for him to hate me later. We both deserve more than that. I love him, but I'm not in love with him and I know he isn't the one I should be spending my life with," Haruhi wrapped up her explanation wondering if her friends understood her reasoning just a little.

There were several moments of silence before Hunny spoke, "We understand, Haru-Chan. You should not settle for anything less than your total happiness."

"He's right," Mori concurred. After listening to her explanation, he could very easily understand her reasoning behind the breakup and could not blame her. If he had heard the same speech from his own father, it would make him seriously think about what he was doing and his future; and he would have probably come to the same conclusion. However, it was not going to be easy in regards to the group dynamics. Hikaru and Kaoru as much as they teased Tamaki, still considered him one of their close friends, just as they did Haruhi. Tamaki was Kyoya's best friend. In other words, this was going to be a very difficult situation to navigate.

"So what are you going to do now?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "I don't know. You two are the first people to call me. I'm not really expecting Kyoya-senpai, but I figured at least Hikaru and Kaoru would call me. They haven't. What I don't want is everyone to draw a line in the sand and to pick sides. I think we can all maintain our friendship even if Tamaki and I are no longer a couple; well, I do, but not sure everyone else would agree."

Grinning, Hunny declared, "I think we can too, Haru-Chan!"

Mori added, "Yah."

There was some ruckus in the background and then the blond spoke to the girl again, "Haru-Chan, my mother wanted me to be sure to invite you to Satoshi and Chika-Chan's welcome back party next weekend."

"Has it already been a year? I'll be there. It will be good to see them again," Haruhi smiled. The younger siblings of Mori and Hunny had gone off to study abroad their first year in college much like the elder siblings had done, and now that they were back, they would be attending university in Japan. Since meeting the younger duo, Haruhi had become somewhat friends with the because of her friendship with their brothers, and although they weren't extremely close, it would be nice to see them again; however, she did have one concern, "Will the others be coming as well?" She would still come, but at least if she knew ahead of time, she could be mentally prepared.

"Not that I'm aware of," Hunny answered. As far as he knew only Haruhi had been invited to the party and that was only because Chika and Satoshi actually got along with her. His younger brother didn't exactly see eye to eye with the other hosts.

"Okay, I was just…" she paused.

"We know," Mori said.

The three friends talked for a little longer before Hunny and Mori had to get off the phone. It had been nice to talk to them and know that they didn't judge her or look down upon her for making the decision that she had. It gave her hope that a future with her friendships still intact was truly possible. Walking into her living room, she lit some incense and stared at her mother's picture, "Mom, please help me. I don't want to lose them, but I can't be with Tamaki any longer. I want what you and dad had. Help me find the one for me."

**_Elsewhere…_**

Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting in their studio in their mansion and not getting any work done. They had heard the news about the breakup and although part of them could not believe it, it was something they had suspected might come sooner or later. How were they supposed to act? What were they supposed to do? Tamaki had sounded so despondent and they wanted to be there for him, to help him like he helped them, but did that mean they would have to let Haruhi go? They just didn't know right now and decided to give it a few days to calm down before they reached out to anyone.

When Kyoya had gotten the visit from Tamaki the day before, he had been shocked. For all his wily ways of knowing everything, he never saw this coming. His best friend was depressed and hurt, and Haruhi in a sense was to blame, but was she really? She had to have a reason, but until Tamaki left Kyoya's home (the blond had stayed the night and had taken up short term residence on the Shadow King's couch), he could not call Haruhi to get the story. Kyoya had to know because he hated not knowing everything, and it could mean the difference between keeping a friendship or letting it fall by the wayside.


	3. Set Her Free

**A/N: Thank you everyone! I think in the end, most parents just want their children to be happy, and if Ranka has insight and sees something amiss, he is not going to just stand back and let everything happen. Now you know why she did what she did, but she has yet to talk to the other hosts. Will they be as accepting as Hunny and Mori? We'll see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Set Her Free

Haruhi sighed as she got ready to leave the apartment for her morning classes. Three days had passed since she broke up with Tamaki and the only friends she had any communication with were Hunny and Mori. She had even gone as far as sending a text message to Hikaru and Kaoru, and received zero response from either twin. This wasn't like them, and she was starting to think she had the answer to her unasked question. Shaking her head to rid herself of her depressing train of thought, she tried to move past it all even though it didn't feel right or fair. What could she do though?

Three days since she dropped the ax on her relationship, three days since her best friends had talked to her, three days since she had talked to Tamaki and broke his heart, three days… Now as Haruhi left her house in order to catch the bus to Todai, she cursed the beautiful weather: the sun shining, cloudless sky, and nature humming as if it didn't have a care in the world. To her, the weather should have looked as bleak, confused, and irritated as she felt. Yes, she did feel irritated because it seemed as if in one swift motion, she had lost four dear friends because she had made a decision for her, her life, and her future. Haruhi had been prepared for something like this, but what she had not expected was to be dropped without an explanation; well at least Hunny and Mori were still there for her.

**_Ootori house…_**

It had been three days and it did not look as if Tamaki was going to be leaving Kyoya's room any time soon. The only break the Shadow King seemed to have is when he went to school, but alas when he would return, his blond friend would be lying on the couch in the sitting area of the bedroom moping and refusing to leave or attend his own classes. This was ridiculous and Kyoya had almost reached his limit.

Pulling at his cell phone, Kyoya studied it for a moment. He had yet to contact Haruhi, but he had called Ranka and had an interesting conversation with the redhead; and if what the father said was accurate, Haruhi had just cause to break up with Tamaki. Even the bespectacled teen had learned, with the help of his friends, that when it came to life, one had to live his/her own life to the best of his/her ability; Haruhi was not an exception… although if Kyoya really thought about it, sometimes the hosts forgot that little factoid and would force her to go along with their schemes.

Glancing at his friend, he shook his head; Haruhi wanted an all-consuming love and it was not something she felt for Tamaki. This had slightly surprised Kyoya because he thought she was completely in love with Tamaki, she just wasn't as public, dramatic, and everything else that Tamaki was about it; however, now that he had time to think about it, calling Ranka the day before, he realized that he might have been wrong about Haruhi and Tamaki (not that he would ever admit that aloud because he was never wrong). Haruhi would forgo time with Tamaki to lock herself up in the law library, reluctantly go along with some of his plans, etc. Oh, Kyoya believed she honestly loved the blond, but he had to agree with Ranka; the Shadow King no longer believed that she was in love with Tamaki. Her eyes didn't sparkle the way they would if she was in love. No, there was something missing; and although Kyoya did not like the pain his best friend was currently experiencing from her decision, he had to respect her decision and the fact that she had not allowed the relationship to go further.

He approached the blond and said, "Don't you think it's time to get up and start moving again? You are starting to smell and that is unbecoming a gentleman. You still have obligations and school to attend to." Kyoya knew it sounded cruel and unfeeling, but sometimes that was the best way to get through to Tamaki.

Eyes moved, but nothing else until Tamaki could see his friend standing next to him and he muttered his reply, "You just don't understand. You have never been in love before."

That felt like a slap to the face since the former princely type did not know everything. There had been a time when he had loved Haruhi, but he had not pursued her because of his friendship and perceived debt to Tamaki. Granted the Shadow King had not been in love with her, but he had loved her, he just did not allow the feelings to develop. Point in case, each of the hosts at some point in time had held romantic feelings for the one and only female host. She may have been oblivious, and it appeared Tamaki held a level of ignorance as well, but no one else in the club could say the same. Everyone knew each other's feelings and backed off for the sake of Haruhi and Tamaki.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya snapped, "I may not have been in love, but I have loved and you cannot live in my bedroom forever."

"Why did she do it? We were going to get married, have five kids, and live happily ever after. She would practice law part-time and help raise our children."

"Five kids? Part-time?" Kyoya questioned. He never remembered Haruhi wanting that any kids, and he believed she only wanted two, and he was sure she did not want to only practice part-time. What was Tamaki thinking? Actually scratch that; it sounded like something the blond would say, and at this point Kyoya could completely understand why Haruhi left.

"Well, yah," Tamaki answered, blinking at his best friend.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and declared, "You're an idiot! Haruhi never wanted to practice part-time and from what I gathered, she didn't want a lot of children. Where the hell did you get five?"

Looking a bit sheepish, the former president finally sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "It sounded like a good number and I wanted a lot of kids."

"So you would disregard what she said for what you want?"

"NO! I mean, well, I figured she might change her mind after we got married."

"Tamaki, you are one of my closest friends, but Haruhi isn't like most of the girls in our association. She has a mind of her own and she likes to make her own decisions, and a decision of that magnitude needs to be discussed and equally decided upon with her. If she were another girl in our social status, she would just go along with whatever you said, but she isn't."

A light seemed to go off in the blonde's head, "Do you think if I agreed with her about those things, we could get back together?"

Shaking his head sadly, Kyoya answered, "No, I don't. Did you ever stop to listen to why she wanted to break up?"

"She said she wanted more and she wasn't in love with me."

"And there is your answer. She wants a love like what her parents shared and she wants to be in love with the person she marries. I think she tried to fall in love with you, but it never went beyond a simple love. Have you ever heard the proverb that if you love something set it free, and if it comes back to you, it was meant to be?" When Kyoya received the nod in confirmation, he continued, "You have to set her free."

"Didn't she already do that?"

A red tick mark appeared above the Shadow King's head, "Yes, but now you have to let her go and move on in life. If it is meant to be, she will be back."

Tamaki studied his friend for a moment before he asked, "Do you think she will be back?"

Tick mark disappearing, Kyoya sat down on one of the other couches and shook his head, "No. I think with time you two might be able to be really good friends, but I don't think she will be flying back to you in a romantic sense. I'm sorry."

"So you think I should just move on?"

"Tamaki, I'm not saying to go out and start dating today; that is going to take time, but I am saying that you can't just lay on the couch unmoving for the rest of your life."

"I don't. I mean, I have to get up and go to the bathroom upon occasion."

The small joke was enough to tell Kyoya that his friend would be alright, "So why don't you actually take a shower when you're in there?"

Holding up his hands, Tamaki gave a small smile, "Alright. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Yah," Kyoya stood up and went to his large closet. It would take time, but eventually Tamaki would be okay. Now, he needed to call and talk to Haruhi, but he would wait until Tamaki left the premises… hopefully after the much needed shower.

**_Hitachiin house…_**

Both twins had been ignoring the calls and texts from their best friend. They were still trying to figure out how to handle the situation. On one hand, they did not want to betray Tamaki because he was the first to break into their little world (at least a crack) for force them to expand, but on the other Haruhi was the first person to be able to tell them apart. No one else had accomplished that task and before her, they thought it would always be impossible unless they distinguished themselves somehow; which is one of the reasons Hikaru dyed his hair brown, and yet, even before that Haruhi always knew. They didn't want to lose her.

Looking at each other, they exhaled heavily and nodded. "Tomorrow. We'll talk to her tomorrow," they said simultaneously. That decision made, they sent her a quick text of where and when to meet them. They couldn't just keep ignoring her and pretend everything would go back to the way it was. Unfortunately, life never worked that way, even if they willed it to do so.

**_Todai…_**

Haruhi received the text from the twins and smiled. Maybe she had overreacted, but the true test would come to her the next day. Tomorrow seemed like a long way away.

**_The next day…_**

Bad luck seemed to follow the three friends the next day. Haruhi was informed that her professor needed to speak with her and when she called the twins, Kaoru informed her that both he and Hikaru were sick with fevers. To top it off, due to school and work, the three would not be able to meet until the following week, but to Haruhi, it was enough to know that they wanted to talk.

That being said, when Haruhi was leaving campus for the day, she received a text from Kyoya asking her to call him. Maybe, she didn't lose anyone because she believed with time even she and Tamaki might work things out… big maybe, but she had learned with this group of guys, almost anything is possible.


	4. Surprise

**A/N: The twins finally called her and Kyoya is even reaching out to her. Writing the scene between Kyoya and Tamaki was fun. Something tells me Tamaki won't listen to normal reason and would not leave if Kyoya just asked him… he would need to be convinced. I do feel bad for Tamaki though. He is really torn up about the breakup. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 4 – Surprises

There are times in a person's life when one can be scared, shocked, happy, sad, etc… or even a combination; and the moment Haruhi got off of the phone with the Shadow King, she stared at the phone unbelievingly, stunned beyond anything she had ever felt before. Had she really just had that conversation? It had to be true because his number was the last one appearing in her call log. Was she dreaming? No, she pinched herself to make sure; therefore, it had to be reality. Maybe she had fallen into an alternate universe. That could explain what just happened: Kyoya Ootori, Shadow King of Ouran (and more recently Todai), had said that he agreed with her decision and supported her 100%. He even said he would help her with Tamaki. Now that she thought about it a little more, the alternate universe sounded more likely.

**_Flashback…_**

_Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, Haruhi hit #4 in her call list. She was terrified of calling Kyoya because there was no way to predict how he would treat her. He always had a cold aloofness about him, but if one looked further, he/she could see that it was all art of his façade. The members of the Host Club saw past Kyoya's mask, for the most part (he could still scare the twins with a look), however, Tamaki through the years remained Kyoya's best friend and that could be the nail in her casket. Would he condemn her for wanting more, or would he listen to what she had to say? There was only way to find out and that meant hitting the talk button to put the call through the telephone lines. _

_Kyoya glanced down at the phone that had started to ring and noticed the caller. Picking it up, he answered the line. It was time to get answers and make a decision, "Ootori here."_

_"Hi Kyoya-senpai. It's Haruhi. I received your text," her voice had a slight warble to it and she scowled and told herself to buck up. _

_Adjusting his glasses, the former vice president replied, "Yes. Tamaki has been over here the last several days and I finally got rid of him. Want to tell me what happened?" _

_"I just wanted more senpai."_

_"More?"_

_Sighing, Haruhi explained her side of the story and what she realized she wanted. As she spoke, she prayed that he would understand her position and accept it. Even if he could be less forthcoming with his feelings, she still counted him as a friend, and if he chose to drop her as a friend, she would understand, but it would still hurt. _

_Silence greeted the two speakers after Haruhi was done with her story, however, a couple of minutes later Kyoya spoke again, "I believe I understand what you mean, and I don't blame you for the actions you took. I have to ask this though because he is my best friend… Do you think you could ever feel that way about Tamaki?"_

_"No, senpai. I wish I could. I wanted to and that is why I stayed with him. I thought I could settle and would be alright with that, but after… well, I can't any longer. I want more."_

_"I understand. Well, I will tell you that our illustrious prince is taking it hard, but I believe with time he will get over this heartache and move on; and I also believe that in the end, he will see that this is for the best. I wish you luck Haruhi in finding what you truly want in life. You deserve to be happy."_

_"What about you senpai?"_

_"Me? Well, Haruhi, I must do what is best for the family."_

_"I hope you find fulfillment too Kyoya."_

_"Perhaps I will," Kyoya smiled and paused for a moment before telling her, "Although we may not see each other as much any longer, I do hope that you will keep in touch and…" For one of the first times in his life, no scratch that… it has happened a lot with Tamaki, but this is a first with Haruhi… he didn't know how to express himself, to tell her he still hoped they could be friends. _

_Haruhi, sensing his conundrum, told him, "Don't worry senpai, I'll stay in touch. Maybe we can get coffee or something sometime."_

_"That sounds acceptable. Thank you, Haruhi. Now, I must go in order to finish preparing for a presentation. I will talk to you later."_

_Grinning and feeling relieved, Haruhi said, "Goodbye Kyoya-senpai."_

**_End flashback…_**

Now that the phone call was over and done, she felt elated and… safe. Not that Kyoya would have had her killed, deported, thrown into prison, or any number of things she imagined when she first met him and he told her of the Black Onion Squad. No, he might not have done anything like that, but he could make her life hell if he wanted, and she was fully convinced he liked to torture people he didn't like; of course there was no proof of that though. It was nice that he wanted to remain friends though and had listened to her. Then again, when he told her about Tamaki taking everything so hard, well she knew the blond would take it hard, but she didn't need to hear about it. That just made the guilt and sadness increase, and yet, she knew she could not give in and change her answer. She needed to stay on her current path if she wanted to know true happiness; she just wished she knew where it would lead.

With three hosts down and technically three to go, Haruhi sat on her bed that night and wondered if she and Tamaki would ever be able drift into the realm of friendship again. She knew it would take time, and if she hadn't realized that then she was more oblivious than everyone teased her about being. It wasn't that she was oblivious… it was more that she had always been so focused on others around her and reaching her goals, she never considered or thought that anyone would think of her as more than a friend or a girl (or boy) that they went to school with, so it took her a little longer to realize when people were making passes at her.

After her mother died, it left her and her father alone. Haruhi had to step up to the plate and start taking care of the house and her father because it was obvious that her father, although loving and wanting to do it, was incapable of running the household after Kotoko died. It allowed Haruhi to focus her energy and not think about the fact that she would never see her mother again, never hug her, listen to her read bedtime stories, or eat her food. Haruhi threw herself into her new role and like everything else, she excelled and decided to be just like her mother and become a lawyer. In school she had to focus on her studies because she had to prove she was better than the boys, since there were more male lawyers than female lawyers and she would be judged harsher for her gender. Then again, she always felt that part wasn't important: it should be the person's record that he/she was judged on, not gender. Her father dressed as a woman and raised her, supplying the part of both mother and father. Haruhi was never really gender conscious except in knowing what she had to do to succeed. And she was determined to succeed.

Being so focused on taking care of her father, running the house, and working on her studies Haruhi didn't have time to consider other things. Arai asked her out in middle school and she thought he wanted to go to Ouran because she thought everyone was focused like her, but they weren't. When she entered Ouran, she seemed oblivious again, and she was, but something in the back of her mind told her that the hosts' possessiveness was a little more than just as a friend because they didn't treat the other hosts like they did her; however, she brushed it to the side until there came a time when she could no longer ignore it. Eventually Tamaki won her over and she started to date him. At first she was hesitant to do it because she didn't want to hurt the others, but they were pushing for the relationship, so she went for it. Maybe that is why she stayed with it for so long; the others wanted her with Tamaki and she didn't want to disappoint her friends or to hurt Tamaki. Settling in to that role should have been easy, and it was at first, but lately she had felt anxious about being with the blond and then when she heard her father… well, she just couldn't do it any longer.

Lying back on her bed, Haruhi thought about the twists and turns her life had taken her thus far. When she entered the prestigious Ouran, she never thought she would meet the Host Club, and at first they had terrified her, but in the end, they had become her best friends proving to her that she should never pre-judge. Oh they were still "damn rich bastards", but those six guys were so much more than that. Closing her eyes, she wondered what was in store for her next and who would be her Mr. Right For Her.

In a mansion across town, a boy turned man was looking up at the stars in his backyard. It felt so weird for Satoshi to be back in his home, even though he had been back from studying abroad for the past two days. He thought that by going away he would tame his restless spirit, but he still felt it churning within him. He wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for, he only knew he sought something special. In the year he had been gone, he got to experience new things that would have never happened if he had remained in Japan, and yet, he knew he wanted more. It wasn't wanderlust or anything like that, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was either. Chika had called him crazy, but Satoshi knew his cousin would support and go along with whatever plan he concocted… especially if it got Chika away from Hunny (that sibling relationship gave new meaning to the term love/hate).

Chika was his best friend and even the young Haninozuka had not been able to help Satoshi. Maybe the second son of the Morinozuka family just needed to get his degree and then travel. See the world, meet new people, and try new things… maybe that is what he craved, even though it didn't feel like it. He just didn't know, but he had a feeling that he might be facing a turning point in his life soon. He could only hope that was the case.

"Satoshi," Mori called out to his brother who was lying in the garden. It was something they used to do as kids, and it made the taller man smile at the memories that flooded him. Something nagged at his brother and being the elder sibling, he wished he knew what he could do to make it better.

Sitting up, Satoshi looked at his brother and grinned, "Hey Taka-bro! Care to join me?"

"It is about to rain."

"No, it isn't. The sky is still clear. I mean it's a little windy, but it isn't going to rain," the younger argued. He was proven wrong when a rain drop hit his face. Glancing up at the sky, he could still see stars, but they were quickly disappearing as they were covered with clouds. Shaking his head, Satoshi gathered his things and mumbled, "Next time, listen to Taka."

Mori smiled as his brother approached and ruffled his hair, "Are you alright?"

"Yah, just thinking."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Where you going?"

"Storms are moving in and Haruhi is alone. Mitsukuni and I are going over to her house."

"I thought she was with that blond… I mean, I thought she was with Tamaki."

"They broke up."

Nodding, Satoshi thought for a moment, "Why don't you pick her up and bring her over here? She is coming for the party tomorrow anyway. Right? And our place has more space."

"I'll see if she wants to. Did you want to come?"

The younger brother wanted a distraction and therefore he agreed, "Yah, let's go." He and Haruhi had always gotten along very well and she was only of the only people who had been able to help bridge a little gap between Chika and Hunny. The younger Haninozuka still didn't get along with his brother, but he was making more of an effort to understand him… as proven by their little petting zoo their first year in high school when the Host Club went to Boston. Well, actually that was more of Satoshi proving to Chika that he liked cute things too, or forcing him to admit he did. Either excuse works. Needless to say, it would be nice to see her again and maybe they could talk like they used to. She was always able to give him a perspective he might not have thought about before… maybe she could help him now as well.

When they had picked up Hunny and gone over to Haruhi's house, Satoshi wondered when his time would come. He just wanted this feeling to go away. Happiness he had in abundance, patience he could practice, skill… well he was skillful in martial arts in kendo and judo; so why was he so restless still? Knocking on the door to Haruhi's apartment, he felt like the air was knocked out of him when a disheveled and sleepy looking brunette answered the door. Blinking, he could only ask himself what happened? It's just Haruhi.


	5. A Storm of Change

**A/N: It's just Haruhi, right? LOL. I wanted to preface the future chapters by saying, my grandparents did not know each other at all when they met and it was literally love at first sight. So that is another reason it is loosely based (and I adapted for the club), but according to one accounting when my grandfather saw my grandmother it felt like the air was knocked out of him. So now on with the story, enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – A Storm of Change

Satoshi stood there staring at the bleary eyed brunette for a few minutes more before he heard her ask, "What are you guys doing here?" The thunder and lightning had the bad sense to make their presence known at that time and the younger Morinozuka watched as a sudden alertness entered her eyes and the panic started to rise. Then he witnessed his cousin push Haruhi back into the apartment as he stood there frozen with the urge to tell Hunny not to touch her. Why? This was the same Haruhi he met when he was a third year in middle school. The same Haruhi who seemed sweet and nice and was his friend, but really only because he was Mori's brother. The same Haruhi who he had a crush on right after she came back from Boston (well maybe before that too), but he had gotten over it. So what was happening to him now? Why did he feel like this? She looked almost the same, with the exception that her hair was a little longer. She was still the same height, still had the same small curves in her body, still the same brown eyes… but when did they start to sparkle like that. He would have probably continued his mental debate/argument if his brother had not placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him out of his stupor. Scratching the back of his head, Satoshi reassured his elder sibling, "Oh sorry Taka-bro. I was just thinking."

Lifting an eyebrow, Mori studied his brother for a moment before shaking his head and telling him, "Come on in. We need to shut the door and block out the storm as much as possible."

"Is she really that afraid?"

Mori nodded, "Deathly afraid of them."

The younger Morinozuka could feel his heart speeding up and hurting for her, and he felt like he wanted to protect her, needed to protect her. However, he forced himself to slow down and follow his brother into the apartment. Rubbing his chest, he tried to make the sudden ache go away. Why was it there? It had only been since laying eyes on Haruhi again, but couldn't focus on that right now. There were other things to do. Understanding of these feelings would have to come later, right now Haruhi needed him… or someone to help her through the storm. "Are we going to move her to our house?"

Shaking his head, Mori answered as he went to Haruhi's room and grabbed the blanket off the bed, "No, not with the storm going on right now. We will have to wait until it passes. Can you make some tea and I will take this to Mitsukuni."

"How did you know which bedroom was hers?"

"She has been living in the same apartment since we met her and we have been here many times. All of us have taken turns taking care of her during storms until she and Tamaki started to date, and then we still helped when he was out of town. Plus it isn't like this place is really big. If I didn't know, it wouldn't be hard to figure it out," Mori explained as he handed his cousin the blanket to wrap Haruhi in. He would not let his brother's questions stop him from doing his duty, and Haruhi was the priority right now. Thankfully walking and talking was not an issue for him… others in the group maybe, but not him. Watching Hunny remove his arms from their charge and cover her in the blanket before holding her again, Mori turned around and looked at his brother, "Tea?"

"Huh, oh right. Sorry," Satoshi hurried into the small kitchen and started on the task assigned him.

Turning back around, Mori said, "I couldn't find her iPod. It wasn't in the usual locations."

Hunny bent his head and spoke softly to the bundle in his arms, "Haru-Chan, where's your iPod?"

"Broken. Twins broke it," she mumbled shakily. It had happened the previous week when the twins decided to play keep away and it somehow got thrown into the street only to be ran over by a car; and she had yet to replace it.

Hearing the small reply, Satoshi pulled out his phone and headphones from his pocket. Thank goodness for modern technology that combined the two devices. Pulling up a playlist, he handed it to his cousin, "Here. Not sure if she will like the music, but it is better than nothing."

"Thanks Satoshi!" Hunny smiled and assisted Haruhi in putting the buds in her ears so that the music would drown at the sounds of the storm.

Mori ruffled his brother's hair, "Thank you. It will help her."

"Anything I can do to help," Satoshi gave a small smile and then returned to the kitchen as the kettle started to whistle. Something inside him felt happy and satisfied that he had been able to help her, and he wanted more of that feeling. What was happening to him?

When the tea was ready, the youngest of the group brought it out to the living room and passed it to his brother and cousin. He tried to hand one to Haruhi, but the moment she lifted the blanket, a flash of lightning lit up the room and she reburied herself within the blanket. He spun around to give his brother a questioning look.

Mori knew exactly what his brother was asking and the truth was… no one knew the real reason Haruhi was so terrified of storms. It could be because she had to endure them alone as a child when most youngsters had a parent to help them, or it could be something long hidden away. None of the hosts knew for sure, they only knew that regardless of the reason, they all had made a pact that she would never have to endure a thunderstorm alone. Shaking his head, he gave his explanation to Satoshi, "She has been afraid since we met her and she used to cope and handle them alone, but since we found out that she was terrified of them, we just make sure that she has someone with her. We have all asked, but never really got an answer."

Nodding his understanding of the situation at hand, Satoshi looked to where his cousin and the girl sat together and he had to fight down another surge of jealousy. It was strange feeling jealous of Hunny when there was no reason he should be jealous. Clearing his throat he inquired, "So how did you two end up coming here tonight over the others?"

"Tama-Chan texted all of us and reminded us about the storm. That was his way of saying someone needed to come over. Kyo-Chan was at a family dinner and the twins said they couldn't come. Not sure why though. I told them that I would come and Takashi said he would join me," Hunny answered and then grinned, "And he asked you, so there you have it."

"Do you think Hikaru and Kaoru just didn't want to because Tamaki and Haruhi broke up?" Satoshi questioned.

The elder Morinozuka shrugged, "It could be and I honestly wouldn't put it past them. Kyoya would have come if no one else could make it, but he is the least comfortable in this situation and with Tamaki being his best friend, I'm sure he felt a little caught in the middle. Luckily we could come."

"Why did they break up?" Satoshi had not meant to ask, but it popped out before he could stop it. He also felt a little weird talking about Haruhi when she was right there, sitting next to Hunny… his cute, adorable, lovable cousin (the opinion of the majority of people minus Chika).

Deciding it was best to take the conversation out of the room, Mori put his hand on his brother's shoulder and guided him into the kitchen. When they were alone, he explained the situation as Haruhi explained it to them, and when he was finished he was a little surprised by the other man's reaction. It wasn't what he did necessarily, although Satoshi's facial expressions told Mori something was going on; however, his words made the elder sibling wonder what exactly was going on in his sibling's heart and head.

"Anyone could see that something was missing. He better not alienate her just because she dumped him. If she wasn't happy, she had every right to break up and find what she is looking for. She of all people deserves that and more!" Satoshi barked.

Mori agreed with his brother and he knew that Hunny did as well, but to hear it come out of Satoshi's mouth was a little shocking. It almost felt like he was mad at Tamaki for some reason. No, the blond had not taken it well, but that is to be expected when one is ready to propose and instead gets dumped. "We know," he said quietly before returning to the living room. It appeared that he would have to observe his brother in the future. He had known Satoshi had been a little restless and feeling out of sorts, much like Haruhi about her relationship; maybe what his brother sought was closer than he realized. One never knew until they truly looked and experienced everything around him or her.

Glancing at his cousin and the lump next to him, Mori stated, "I think the worst has passed. Haruhi do you want to come over to my house tonight? What time is your dad going to be home?"

"Went away for the weekend," the brunette mumbled.

"Do you want to stay at Takashi's house tonight Haru-Chan?" Hunny pressed. He felt the blanket move and he snickered, "She's coming. I'll spend the night too. Alright Haru-Chan?" Again the blanket moved before a head popped out of it.

Haruhi glanced out the window quickly and noticed that although it still drizzled, the worst part did seem to be over… for now. Her gaze moved from the glass to her friends that had gathered to help her through the storm and realized that there was a third person there. Why she had not noticed him before, she didn't know, and she thought she vaguely knew he was there, but she couldn't recall; however, now that she was a little more calmer, she addressed him, "Welcome back Satoshi. Sorry for the…" His smile made her heart jump. How was that even possible? This was Satoshi Morinozuka, kid brother to Mori, her friend and protector.

"No problem. Feeling better?" The younger man asked.

"I am," she answered with a small smile of her own.

"Haruhi, go and pack a bag for the weekend. There is a chance of storms tomorrow night too. You can stay at our house until your father returns," Mori instructed her. He didn't want to take the chance that more thunder and lightning would be moving in and delay their departure.

Nodding, Haruhi got up and handed Hunny back the phone she had been using, "Here you go Hunny-senpai. I'll be right back."

To the ears and eyes of the three men in the room, she still looked and sounded scared and shaky, but at least she was no longer petrified. And if their presence helped her, then they would be there for her as much as needed. Even Satoshi, who felt captivated by her small forced smile, would do anything he could for her… and he wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about it.

As Haruhi packed her bag, she thought of the younger man in the other room. She had seen him countless times before, and had talked to him just as many times, so why did his presence cause her pulse to race the way it had? It was just Satoshi… wasn't it?

With her bag packed, she rejoined her friends and muttered, "I'm ready." Something told her that this weekend might be the beginning of something unexpected, and she had to wonder if she really wanted the surprise (if any) that awaited her. She honestly didn't know if she was or not. Shaking her head, she pushed the serious thoughts from her mind… nothing would happen because she would be staying at Mori's house and surrounded by people she had met at least a dozen times over the years. Nothing would change.

Satoshi took her bag and carried it to the car. Something was different about Haruhi, and he couldn't place his finger on what it was, but he knew he might enjoy getting to know this girl all over again. One never knew what life would through his or her way, one only had to be ready.


	6. Building Blocks

**A/N: It looks like the feelings might not all be on Satoshi's end. What is going to happen now that they are going to be under the same roof for the whole weekend? We will have to see. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 – Building Blocks

Satoshi walked into the house first with the other three members of the party following him moments later. Something inside him told him that he needed to be the one to comfort Haruhi, and yet she had sat next to Hunny in the car and walked with his cousin and brother into the house. Feeling the odd emotions bubbling up within him yet again, he practically ran into the house, deposited Haruhi's bag by the door, and then ran for his bedroom with the excuse that he needed to use the bathroom. Embarrassing… yes, but he would rather tell her that than to yell at Hunny to get away from the brunette; and he couldn't understand where these feelings were coming from.

Not used to Satoshi being with her appointed guardians of the storm (as she liked to call whomever showed up to keep her company), when Haruhi got into the car, she immediately sat next to the man that had been comforting and holding her throughout the storm, Hunny; and yet she almost felt as if she was sitting in the wrong place. That couldn't be though, but her eyes kept travelling to a man that was a year younger than her and she hadn't seen while he had been studying abroad. She told herself she found interest in him only because he had been gone for a year and she wanted to know what his experience was like, wanted to know what he did, and wanted to hear about his adventure. They had been friends (even if they weren't as close as she was to his brother and older cousin) before he left and she wanted to hear all about his studies because she hadn't even talked to him since they had said goodbye at the airport. Occasionally he would send her a postcard, but for some reason she never replied even when she wanted to. Tamaki had convinced her that she didn't need to for whatever reason, and she had listened to the blond, but now she wondered if Satoshi was upset with her for not communicating. Surely not, they weren't even that close to begin with; and yet she couldn't shake the feeling that he was irritated with her for some odd reason. "Is he alright, Mori-senpai? I know he said something about the bathroom, but he seems kind of…" She asked her friend as they walked towards the house and watched Satoshi disappear inside.

"Yah, he has just been tired since he got home," Mori answered knowing that there was more to his brother's actions than that, but he wasn't sure exactly what was going through his sibling's head.

"He and Chika-Chan are still getting used to being back in Japan," Hunny added with a smile. He had noticed the odd behavior as well, but figured that the younger man might be tired or still trying to get his bearings. Maybe, if he could do it without starting a fight, he would talk to his own brother about their cousin and see if Chika had any answers for him.

Nodding, Haruhi gave them both a small smile, "Oh that makes sense. It took us a while to get acclimated to being home." It bothered her that Satoshi might feel out of sorts, but she pushed it away and told herself it was just sisterly affection to someone who was like a younger brother to her… not that she ever really held sisterly affections for him before he left.

The trio entered the house and found Haruhi's bag by the door and as expected no sign of the younger man. Grabbing the bag, Mori told his two friends, "I'm going to put this in the guest room and will be back. Mitsukuni, you know where everything is." Knowing that his cousin would take care of Haruhi, the elder Morinozuka son went to carry out his task and to seek out his brother believing him and his brother needed to have a little talk. It was one thing to act a little weird, but it wasn't alright to allow it to affect one's behavior. The way Satoshi had deserted them with the excuse of using the restroom bordered on rude and that was not acceptable in Mori's book. If the younger man truly had to use the facilities that would be one thing, but with his behavior at Haruhi's house coupled with how he ran off as soon as the car pulled to a stop, well let's just say it wasn't the most polite way to excuse himself from present company.

Putting the bag down on the bed of the guest room, Mori knocked on his brother's door and entered when granted permission. There Satoshi sat on the couch in his room flipping through a magazine… bathroom indeed. The elder Morinozuka rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him before addressing his sibling, "What's wrong?"

Satoshi looked up from the pages he was sifting through and shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Is there something wrong with Haruhi staying with us? If there is, she can go to Mitsukuni's home. She and Yasuchika get along, so it will not be a problem."

"No!" The younger man declared and realized he had been in a way caught. Glancing out his bedroom window, he spoke softly, "I don't know what's wrong. I just… Haruhi is different."

"Different?" Mori questioned. To him, the brunette was still pretty much the same as the day he met her: oblivious, sought equality and justice, same height, and overall pretty much the same personality. Her eyes had been opened since she joined the Host Club, and she got to experience new things, but she had not let it change her too much and her foundations were the same. She still took care of her father, still had the same close knit group of friends, and still chastised said friends when she felt they crossed the line (which honestly happened a lot). She was a little sad and worn from her relationship with Tamaki and the ending of the same relationship, but she was still Haruhi Fujioka future lawyer.

Dropping his head backwards to rest on the back of the couch, Satoshi ran a hand over his face trying to gather his thoughts before he answered, "She's just… I don't know. When I saw her tonight and she was scared, I wanted to protect her, and I mean more so than when we were at Ouran together and she needed help upon occasion. Then you told me to look after her, but tonight I wanted to be the one to comfort her and tell her it was going to be alright instead of Mitsukuni, and definitely not making tea, and I wasn't. Since I've been gone she has grown more… lovely, and I was honest when I said that she deserves more than what Tamaki gave her. You saw them Taka, even you said they were missing something. So this breakup couldn't have come as a complete shock to you."

Mori crossed his arms over his chest, "It didn't, but you need to remember that she just got out of a relationship and is not ready for anything right now. You also need to remember that she is a guest in this house and you are being rude. What would father say if he saw how you just left us and then threw her bag down by the door? You are acting as if she is not welcome here, and that is not proper behavior for a Morinozuka. You are better than that. If you are restless, don't take it out on her, but if you want to get to know her again and to build your… relationship, then join us. If you want to act unbecoming a Morinozuka though, stay away." He turned on his heel and left the room to let his brother contemplate what he just said. The elder sibling purposely used the word "relationship" because he had a hunch (an instinct if you will), and based on what his brother said, Mori had to believe that something in Satoshi was drawn to Haruhi on a level that surpassed friendship. That being said, the fastest way to make her run the other way was to treat her as if she was unwelcome, not wanted, and a stranger. Haruhi wanted more, Satoshi wanted more, what if what they both sought was in each other. Knowing it was a gamble, Mori put the ball in motion and would watch what happened next; however, he also didn't want the brunette to feel pressure or awkward because she just got out of a long, serious relationship, and the end of that one had put a strain on more than just the ties that bound Tamaki and Haruhi. The last thing he wanted was to see her walk away from everyone.

Satoshi sat in his room for a few minutes longer arguing with himself. He wanted to go out and rejoin everyone, but could he act like he wasn't affected by her? He didn't think so. However, he had always looked up to his brother, idolized him in fact, and had counted Mori as one of the wisest people he knew, and his sibling had once again spoken wise words. If Satoshi wanted to see what this new feeling was, if he wanted to explore anything and build the friendship or relationship, then he had to go out there instead of act like he wanted nothing to do with her. Did he dare? Did he have the courage? Nothing great ever happened by standing still, and that final thought got him off of the couch and seeking out the trio. Haruhi had always been a friend and he would not turn his back on her now.

Searching the living room and tea room only to find them empty, Satoshi finally looked in mansion's home theatre and heard voices coming from the door that was slightly cracked. It sounded like they were arguing over what movie to put in… or at least Hunny and Haruhi were. Walking into the room, he announced his presence by stating, "I vote with Haruhi."

"Do you even know what I want to watch?" The girl turned her grin and sparkling eyes upon him.

The youngest Morinozuka sucked in his breath and returned her smile with one of his own before he said, "Not at all, but if it's Mitsukuni I know I don't want to watch another karate movie. So, I vote with you."

"Awe come on Satoshi. Bruce Lee is awesome!" Hunny pouted slightly. Like Mori, he was watching Haruhi and Satoshi. There was something about how Satoshi acted tonight and he wanted to see what his younger cousin was going to do next, and voting with the former female host was a good start… even if it wasn't what Hunny wanted to watch.

"As a gentleman isn't it proper to let the lady pick first?" Satoshi chuckled.

Mori nodded, "Satoshi has a point."

"Alright. Haru-Chan, we'll watch your movie first," Hunny gave in.

With her smile increasing, Haruhi laughed, "Excellent! That means we're watching Twilight."

"Wait! What?" Satoshi paled slightly wondering if it was too late to change his vote.

"Just kidding! We're watching Star Wars," she guffawed upon seeing the change in countenance of all of the guys in the room.

Satoshi raised a brow, "No romantic comedies or whatever a girl typically wants to watch?"

"No. That is the last thing I want to watch. Plus I know you three like Star Wars, so we'll watch that," Haruhi replied.

All three men in the room mentally swiped their brow knowing they could have been subjected to something they really had no interest in watching. Then again, Haruhi wasn't a typical girl and it was more often than not Tamaki that wanted to watch cheesy romances instead of the brunette. They should have known they would be safe for the night… or at least for now.

Somewhere towards the middle of the movie, Hunny's phone started to buzz and he left the room to take the call, "Hey Tama-Chan."

"Were you able to get to her before the storm?" Tamaki asked his friend. He may still be hurting, but he knew how much Haruhi fear thunder and lightning.

"Yah, Tama-Chan. We were."

"Was she alright when you left? They say more storms might be moving in."

"We heard about that and brought her over to Takashi's to stay until her dad gets back in town. She is fine and is watching a movie right now. I don't think she was ready to sleep after the storm earlier. It put her a little on edge."

"Oh, ok," the blond replied. Hearing that she was at someone's house, that someone else was taking care of her made him feel like another knife went through his heart.

"Tama-Chan?"

"Yah, Hunny-senpai?"

"Give it some time and I think you two will work through this."

"So you think we can get back together?"

"No. She's not in love with you Tama-Chan, but you two used to be really good friends and it would be a shame and really sad to see that end as well."

"I just wanted…" Tamaki paused for a moment.

Hunny knew the other man was going through a difficult time and felt bad for him, but he also knew that Haruhi had just cause to walk away from the relationship, "I know it isn't easy Tama-Chan, but it is better this way."

"Take care of her Hunny-senpai," said Tamaki before he disconnected the call.

Glancing at the now blank screen of the phone, Hunny shook his head and sighed. Nothing about this situation was easy, but he was convinced that with effort, everyone in their small group would make it through to the other side. Returning to the room, he found himself smiling at the scene before him. Haruhi and Satoshi were sitting side by side having a sword fight with pocky sticks as a fight raged on the screen as well. He would definitely be observing these two for a while and couldn't wait to see what happened next.

Haruhi lost the fight when her pocky stick broke in half with a well-placed hit from Satoshi. She had not been sure how this night would play out, especially since she had to endure through a storm earlier, but right now she would admit that she was having fun. It had been a while since she felt like she could let loose and be herself without thought to what she said or how she acted; and she had always been comfortable around Satoshi. Yes, she felt like that with Hunny and Mori, but there were times she felt like she had to watch herself around them because of their relationship with the others in the group or because the others were around. The times she was around Satoshi, the others weren't always there and she didn't have to worry about what he thought about her or that he would say anything about her behavior. He had always been special in that sense and she realized that maybe what she wanted wasn't more, but it was the ability to be herself with the person she loved. It was something to consider for her next relationship… whenever and with whomever it happened to be.


	7. The Singing Storm Battling Knight

**A/N: If you haven't seen it, I wrote an Usa-Chan story for Easter called Usa-Chan and the Easter Bunny. Check it out if you would like. Now, I think after getting out of a relationship like the one she was in, Haruhi has to rediscover things about herself and what she really wants in her partner, and that was what part of the last chapter touched on. Glad you all liked it and her realization. The other hosts will be coming into the story once again, but not for a couple more chapters. Enjoy the new one!**

Chapter 7 – The Singing Storm Battling Knight

Satoshi looked over to Haruhi towards the end of the movie and found that she was struggling to stay awake; and the first thought that popped into his mind, "_She looks so cute… no, she's beautiful_." Eyes quickly moving back to the screen, he mentally shook his head of those thoughts and reminded himself that she just got out of relationship and is not looking for another one right now, and that reminder got him to thinking, would she even want a relationship with him? To her, he was Mori's kid brother and someone she knew because of her ties to his sibling. A small stab of jealousy shot through his heart, but he pushed it away. One thing Satoshi knew for sure, Mori might have had feelings for her when he was still in high school, but now the elder Morinozuka only saw her as a friend and little sister; someone to protect when needed, and around the other hosts, she needed it a lot.

Once the movie ended, Hunny jumped up and announced, "Now it's my turn!" He raced to get his choice of film and watched the couple (er, non-couple) sitting on the couch. Haruhi looked like she was ready to crash and Satoshi was doing his best not to notice the woman sitting next to him; and based on what Hunny was witnessing, the younger man was failing miserably. It was true that the brunette just got out of a relationship and she was probably not ready to enter another one, but Hunny also knew that the relationship with Tamaki had been finished long before it ended. His silent recommendation to his cousin would be to go slow, get to know her again (he has been gone for a year), and let it progress naturally. If it is meant to be, something will happen on its own without forcing the issue.

"Mitsukuni, why don't you go ahead and start the movie. I'll show Haruhi where her room is," Satoshi offered as he stood and stretched a hand out to the tired girl.

Haruhi looked from the hand to the man it belonged to and felt a jolt in her heart as she locked eyes with him, but told herself it was nothing. She was tired and he was just a really handsome man, who had gotten more so the year he had been studying abroad. Nodding, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up from the couch and lead her out of her room. The zing was still there, and yet, she also felt utterly comfortable with him still. Glancing out of the corner of her eye as they walked down the hall, Haruhi thought about how much he and Mori were alike and how different they were at the same time. Mori had always made her feel safe and protected, guarded, and she knew with him around nothing bad would happen to her… physically at least. Satoshi protected her because Mori had told him to do so in her third year of high school since they had been in Boston for her second year; and yet, she found him easy to talk to and joke with. She got along with Chika as well, but Satoshi was a lot more easy going that the high strung younger Haninozuka. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she found herself sighing.

"Something wrong Haruhi?" Her escort asked a little concerned when he noticed her face going from a smile to a frown before her head moved to and fro.

"Huh? Oh no, everything is fine. I think I am just really tired from the storm and everything else that has happened lately," she rushed.

Stopping in front of a door, Satoshi said to her, "Understood. Taka-bro told me about the breakup. I'm sorry, but if you ever want someone to talk to… I'm here for you. Well, now that I'm back in Japan, I can be. I mean…" He stopped his nervous rambling and spoke again, "Look, I know how serious you two were, so if you need someone to talk to that isn't directly involved with that group, then you can call me."

Haruhi smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Satoshi."

He couldn't stop the blush that appeared on his cheeks as he opened the door behind him, "This will be your room. Taka-bro and I are across the hall and Mitsukuni will be next door." Pointing out each door so that she would know where to go in case she needed assistance, he finished his speech and took her hand in his, "It really is good to see you again Haruhi and I know that whatever you are looking for in your life partner, you will find it. You deserve to have everything you want." Satoshi kissed her hand and left her standing there as he walked into his own room silently chastising himself for his actions. Why had he done that? He didn't know, however, he did know he couldn't have stopped himself even if he had wanted to.

Standing there for a moment more as she watched the retreating back of the younger man, Haruhi snapped to attention when his door shut and she could no longer see him. She stepped into her own room and closed the door before pressing her back to it and sliding down to the floor. Her heart felt like it was racing and had no intention of slowing down. This wasn't right. Satoshi was a friend, the younger brother to one of her best friends, and she just got out of a relationship… she repeatedly told herself that as she continued to sit on the floor, the last vestiges of sleep wiped from her mind as her heart hammered in her chest more so than it had ever even done for Tamaki. She tried to force herself to calm down and get to her feet so that she could get ready for bed, but she couldn't stand. Pulling her knees to her, she rested her head on them and decided to have a calm and rational conversation with herself, "It is only Satoshi. Right now you are probably just lonely because you and Tamaki broke up, and that is all there is to it. That's right, this is probably rebound feelings and nothing more because this is Satoshi… Mori's baby brother. Although, he has never looked much like a baby since I have known him." Shaking her head again, she decided, "Yep, rebound feelings definitely have me feeling things that aren't real. Not like he would be interested anyway. He really hung around me because his brother told him to in the first place." The brunette knew that wasn't exactly true, but she needed it for argument's sake. Finally resolving the problem (or so she thought), Haruhi got up from the floor and proceeded to get ready for bed, fatigue finally settling in again and taking over. She needed sleep, and when she woke up in the morning, everything would be the same as it had always been.

She dreamt of both Tamaki and Satoshi that night. Caught in a tug-o-war, both of them were pulling her and it reminded her of the times when the twins and Tamaki would try to use her for a rope. This time though, the blond and the raven haired men were the ones yanking her back and forth. Could she not get a break even in her own dream? They were yelling something, however, she didn't know what they were saying and then she felt herself falling, and right before she hit the ground she felt someone catch her.

Shooting upright in bed, Haruhi woke up as soon as she felt the arms and was now breathing hard trying to get her bearings. Her head swung left to right and she had to think about her surroundings; this wasn't her room and she wasn't on her bed. It took her a moment before she remembered that she had come home with Mori, Satoshi, and Hunny and was staying at the Morinozuka estate for the weekend, but what was that weird dream? She was having a hard time remembering it all, but she recalled something about Tamaki and Satoshi… and that was the extent of her memory. Try as she may, Haruhi could not remember why she had woken up or what the dream had been about. Picking up her cell phone from one of the nightstands, she glanced at the time and groaned: 4:00am.

And then something happened… a loud roar and then a momentarily blinding flash of light lit up the room. The thunder and lightning were back and making their presence known. Frozen in place, she couldn't move from her spot on the bed, but the moment another deafening crash sounded overhead, Haruhi yelped and dove under the blankets and covered her ears as she squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the sounds and light from infiltrating her senses. Her heart was pounding once again, but this time it was from the torment the raging storm was dishing for her. It was always like this. She felt like she was struggling to breath, suffocating from her fear. Her breath was coming fast, her pulse raced, a cold sweat broke out all over her body as she struggled to live through the storm. Trying to count, hum, sing, quote passages of books she had memorized, and she even tried to list all the elements on the periodic table… anything that would take her focus off what was happening outside. It couldn't get to her, nothing could get to her, she was safe in that bedroom, in that house, but it didn't matter… Haruhi was still terrified. It choked her, stole her breath from her, and threatened her like it had long ago.

Satoshi woke up the moment he heard the thunder and almost questioned why he was awakened when he saw the flash of lightning illuminate his room, and he knew in that moment he had to rush to help Haruhi. If she was still sleeping, then so be it, but if she had been woken up like he had, then he knew she would be suffering. He had always known she was afraid of storms, and like the others, he never understood the reasoning; and he had never really helped her with her fear until tonight. Now all he wanted to do was help her through her real life nightmare and see her through to the other side.

Jumping out of bed, he flew across his room and ripped his door open. He was standing in front of Haruhi's door and quietly knocking within seconds. If she wasn't awake, Satoshi didn't want to wake her up, but he also didn't want to just barge in the room without announcing himself. Another crash and this time it was followed by a yelp on the other side of the door. Haruhi was awake and afraid. He didn't think, didn't pause, he rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. His cousin had held her while she had been completely covered with a blanket, so he would do the same; he just wished he would have remembered to grab his phone or iPod. Instead of lamenting his forgetfulness, he started to speak softly in her ear, or what he hoped was her ear, and then he started to sing. It wasn't something he did often or allowed many people to hear, however, in this desperate moment, he would sing for her and to her if it would help quell some of her terror.

When she was about ten elements into the periodic table, Haruhi felt a set of arms enveloping her into a tight embrace. It couldn't be Hunny because although he would embrace her, this felt tighter and more comforting. Was it Mori? And then her rescuer started to talk and she knew her knight this time was Satoshi. Allowing his warmth to seep into her body, she focused on his words and felt her body starting to relax, and when he started to sing to her, she allowed the baritone timbre to overtake her and calm her frazzled nerves. His voice drowned out the storm better than anything had before and she found herself being lured back to sleep.

Satoshi felt the girl's shaking slowly diminish before it finally ceased, and as he continued to sing to her, he noticed her body started to sag and lean on him more. Soon she collapsed like a dead weight and he panicked. Throwing off the blanket, he gazed upon the sleeping face of Haruhi and he found a smile started to tug on his lips. She would be alright and he had helped her through one of her biggest fears. He could still hear the sounds of thunder in the distance and periodically lightning could be seen on the horizon, so he stayed with her just in case she still needed him. Throwing the blankets over her body once again, he lay next to the lump and continued to sing, but soon his words were slurred and his eyes were drooping. He fell asleep next to the girl who had given him such weird feelings earlier.

Out in the hall, two men closed the door to the guest room and allowed the two people inside to sleep in relative peace. The shorter of the men grinned up at his taller cousin and whispered excitedly, "Takashi, Satoshi doesn't sing for people."

Shaking his head, Mori answered, "No, he doesn't."

"Haru-Chan never falls asleep until long after the storm passes, and yet she is already asleep… and she fell asleep while we could still hear the storm."

"I know."

"Did you know he would help her?" Hunny asked studying his best friend. They had been walking back from the theatre room when they heard the first sounds of the storm. Mori had stopped him from running to Haruhi and they watched and waited in the darkened hallway, and suddenly Satoshi had burst from his room and started knocking on Haruhi's door.

"I believed he would. I wanted to give him the chance to help her before you or I went in there since he had wanted to help her earlier. It took him a little longer than I thought it would."

"He was probably sleeping. What do you think is going to happen with them?"

"I don't know Mitsukuni, but let them work it out themselves. Haruhi may have been the one to breakup, but she was still hurt doing it. In a way, she was pushed into the relationship with Tamaki. I don't want the same thing to happen here. They need to decide what they want from each other without our help."

"Agreed! Hey Takashi, I think we need to keep this a secret from the others for right now."

"Yah," Mori responded. Hunny would get no argument from him in that regards because he knew if the others found out about what happened tonight, all hell would break loose. Right now it was a friend helping another friend, and that might be how it will always be, but only time would be able to shed light on that.

The next morning, Haruhi blinked her eyes awake and stretched as a small smile appeared on her face. The storm had returned in the early morning hours and Satoshi had come in to help her… that is unless it had all been a dream. Extracting herself from the blanket, she glanced at the other side of the bed and found it empty, but there was still an imprint of where someone had lain. Reaching over, the place was cool, and yet not cold making her smile widen. Satoshi was her knight in storm battling armor with a voice to drown out the evil and vanquish it… It sounded like a fairy tale, however, this time it was real and it made her oddly very happy to know that part wasn't a dream.

Satoshi had woken up about 8:00 that morning, late by his normal standards and early for most other people in the world considering it was a Saturday. He sat there and stared at Haruhi's sleeping face for several minutes before he sighed and forced himself out of the bed. Today was the welcome home party, and he still needed to meditate and practice before he started to get ready for that; so as he went through his kata that morning, his spirit felt light and carefree for the first time in a long time.


	8. Just Watch

**A/N: You will eventually find out why Haruhi is so afraid of storms. I am really happy everyone liked the last chapter. I just thought that Satoshi needs his chance too. XD. I was going to just gloss over the party, but have decided to change it up from what I was originally going to do, so that will actually be in the next chapter and this one will be more of a transition. Sorry about that. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 8 – Just Watch

Akira Morinozuka watched his son Saturday morning as he worked in the dojo behind the family home and noticed something in the young man had changed. Satoshi suddenly seemed more centered and focused, and not the restless spirit that had arrived on their doorstep earlier in the week. What had happened to cause such a dramatic change in his youngest son?

Hearing someone approach from behind, the head of the Morinozuka family turned his head, glancing over his shoulder and found his eldest son walking up to him, "Takashi."

"Father," Mori said as he bowed in respect to his elder. Straightening up, he took off his shoes so that he could walk into the dojo when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Have you noticed anything about your brother today?" Akira inquired. "I know he was late for morning practice, and I know you have already completed your kata, so I am assuming you came back to work with your brother."

"Haruhi is here," the son answered.

What did Haruhi have to do with his youngest son? Akira found instead of answers, confusion greeted him, "Takashi, I know Haruhi is here. I was informed of it last night when you called and told us that you were bringing her home."

Shaking his head, Mori gave his father a small smile, "Satoshi helped Haruhi weather the storm and that is why he was late this morning."

"Well, that explains his absence, but not is attitude. Go on and finish your practice quickly. You both still need to get ready for the party and I believe your mother stated we needed to leave here a couple of hours before the party in order to get over to the Haninozuka estate early. Where is Mitsukuni and Haruhi?"

"Haruhi was just waking up and Mitsukuni said he would wait for her. I believe he is either going to get her to watch a movie with him or to take a walk in the garden," Mori responded.

Akira nodded and turned to leave, but he paused, "Do you think that there is a possibility for Haruhi and Mitsukuni to have a spark? I believe if his father would allow him to marry anyone who is a commoner, it would be her."

"No father. That will never happen."

"Do you believe that she will be able to work out her problems with Suoh?"

"No."

"Is there someone else in your group?"

Mori wasn't sure why his father was trying to pursue this line of questioning since the older man didn't normally try to interfere with something like this… unless it involved one of his own sons, "Father, why are you so curious?"

"Haruhi is a nice girl and your mother and I have always liked her, but like you we felt there was something lacking in her relationship with Suoh. However, we also know how important she is to everyone in your group of friends and we believe if she chose someone outside of your group, your friendships would suffer. We would rather that didn't happen; and yet we would never force anything on her. That is why I made the inquest," the parent explained.

Nodding, Mori accepted what the other man said and told him, "Watch Satoshi around her and it might give you some of our answers, but I caution against reading too much into it right now. Pressure could adversely affect everything."

"Your brother?" Akira questioned and only received another nod from his eldest son before the other man walked into the dojo and grabbed one of his shinai. The father knew in that moment the discussion was over. Smiling, he walked away and let his sons work, _"Watch Satoshi with Haruhi, huh? That is an interesting idea my son." _As he entered the house, he heard his nephew begging the girl to watch a movie with him. It sounded as if Hunny still believed in using tears to get his way and Haruhi still knew all of his tricks. Now that Akira thought about it, Haruhi probably knew each of the hosts better than almost anyone. She helped pull the twins out of their shells, helped convince the Suoh matriarch that Tamaki was more than just a person she had to deal with (granted Tamaki had done a lot of work also), showed Kyoya that there was more to life than just becoming heir, showed Hunny he didn't always have to act like a child and people would still like him, and helped his own son, Mori, that although duty mattered, so did friendship and finding yourself. She had even helped Chika and Satoshi… probably more the younger Haninozuka than Morinozuka though. Haruhi had become a sort of glue that held the group together, the shovel that deepened it, and the anchor that kept them all grounded. He could do nothing but admire her for it. The question he had to ask himself right now though, would he be able to accept Haruhi into his family? There was no doubt in his mind or heart, he would. The Morinozuka are not like other elites where bloodline and wealth matter more than almost anything. Theirs was a family full of commoners and servants, so it would not matter to him if that is truly what Haruhi and Satoshi wanted; however, he was getting ahead of himself. They had been around each other less than 24 hours in the past year, Haruhi just got out of relationship, and Satoshi just got home. So many things could influence the future and their relationship be it friendship or more, and he would not pressure them. The father was just happy to see his son had more peace of mind than he had the past few days, and if Haruhi had anything to do with that, then she had his gratefulness.

Haruhi had woken up and got ready, and then the first person she met when she exited her borrowed room was her cute senpai, "Good morning Hunny-senpai."

"Haru-Chan! Come and watch a movie with me… please?" Hunny asked and gave her his best pout in the hopes of it convincing her. It hardly ever worked on this particular girl, but there was always a chance.

"I don't know senpai, I really don't feel like watching a movie."

"Please Haru-Chan. If you want, we can have breakfast brought in there and we can feast while we watch."

"Why are you so keen to watch a movie?"

Sticking out his bottom lip ever so slightly, he told her, "Nobody would watch my Bruce Lee movie with me. Even after you and Satoshi went to bed last night, I couldn't watch it because I know they aren't Takashi's favorite. So will you watch it with me this morning? Please?"

Haruhi was not immune to the loli shota act, she just knew how to tune it out better than most. However, this morning she could not come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't watch a movie with him except that she really didn't feel like watching a kung fu movie. Thinking about the situation, she offered a compromise, "How about we eat breakfast outside since the sun is shining and the storm has passed, and then we can watch a movie if there is time. I just need some fresh air after the storms and everything. Is that alright with you?"

"Yah!" Hunny perked up and agreed quickly. On their way outside, he asked a passing maid to have someone bring breakfast outside and then finished escorting Haruhi outdoors. Regardless of the havoc that had raged the night before, the morning that had dawned was beautiful and had washed everything anew. "How are you feeling this morning, Haru-Chan?" He asked as he pulled out a chair for her to sit in and wiped the water off with a towel before allowing her to take her seat. Doing the same for his chair, he was soon sitting across from her.

"Much better. Thanks for coming over last night. I'm glad that I wasn't alone."

"Haru-Chan, you are never going to be alone. Things might be a little strained for a while, but it will all work out, and none of us are going to abandon you."

Smiling, she thought of the night before: the arriving at her door, Hunny comforting her, watching a movie together, and then Satoshi coming into her room to rescue her. She could still hear the tune that he had sang to her in order to help her overcome her greatest fear. Glancing at the man across from her, she nodded, "Thank you."

They ate breakfast and enjoyed some quality time together as friends joking and talking, and then Satoshi and Mori joined them. Upon seeing the brothers walking their way, she lost her train of thought and started to turn bright red… and she wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like the previous night was any big deal… Satoshi was just helping her out of a jam. If Mori or Hunny had been aware of the storm, they would have been the ones in her room and not him.

"Haru-Chan? Haru-Chan?" Hunny tried to get her attention and then looked behind him and saw his cousins approaching. Forcing his amusement deep (deep deep deep) within him, he threw his napkin at her. When finally had her focus, he asked, "Problems?" He couldn't keep the beaming grin off of his face though, and thankfully he smiled a lot and she didn't seem to notice.

The moment a napkin hit her face, Haruhi jumped and frowned at the offender who threw it; and when he asked his question, she realized she had been busted staring, "No, not at all. Something just popped into my head and it made me lose focus momentarily."

"I'm sure it did," Hunny snickered. Neither had the opportunity to say anything else because the brothers had joined them at quelling further discussion about Haruhi's apparent lack of focus.

Picking up a strawberry and popping it into his mouth, Satoshi swallowed and then asked, "How are you feeling this morning Haruhi-senpai?" True the night before he had all but dropped the honorifics, however, this morning he felt the need to add the once again.

"You don't have to call me senpai. I think I have mentioned that a time or two," Haruhi grinned, "And I am feeling much better this morning. Thank you both for helping me last night, and Satoshi for the help in the middle of the night."

"It was no problem!" Satoshi declared.

"Yah. We are just happy we could help," Mori said giving her a small smile.

Satoshi wondered briefly why his brother and cousin had not questioned Haruhi about her comment, but knowing the two older men, they already knew he had comforted the girl. If they weren't going to say anything, then he wouldn't either.

"So what's the plan for today? I know we have the party to attend," Haruhi prompted realizing that silence had reined for a couple of minutes and it wasn't completely comfortable… at least not for her.

"Father said that we are supposed to leave for Mitsukuni's early, so we will be leaving here in about an hour," Mori answered.

Locking her eyes on Hunny, Haruhi stated, "We don't have time for the movie, but we can always watch it tonight after the party."

Hunny narrowed his eyes. He had heard this type of promise before, "Are you sure? Do you promise?"

"I promise we will watch one of your kung fu movies after the party either at your house or over here," Haruhi crossed her heart and held up three fingers like she was giving the Boy Scout pledge.

"Can I get it in writing?" The loli shota host queried.

She couldn't help it and started to laugh, "You have been around Kyoya-senpai for too long."

Grinning, Hunny asked, "So is that a yes or no on the in writing."

"Well, you don't need it in writing because you have two witnesses and they will promise too. Won't you?" Haruhi placed her attention on Mori and Satoshi, but her eyes lingered on the younger brother.

"We'll watch your movie tonight, Mitsukuni," Mori stated as he ruffled his cousin's head.

"Sure thing!" Satoshi agreed quickly and could not help how his pulse raced when he caught a glimpse of Haruhi's smile out of the corner of his eye.

During the time the brothers were getting ready for the party, Haruhi had believed that she had finally convinced herself that the only thing she felt towards Satoshi was thankfulness and appreciation for helping her during her time of need. She was in a desperate situation the night before and that tends to make people feel things that are not there; whether it be attraction, longing, etc… it could all be attributed to the storm. Her arguments had been sound and she was sure they had worked… until the moment Satoshi joined her, his parents, and Hunny in the living room. Then her face felt flush and her mouth felt dry… well just because they were friends didn't mean she couldn't find him attractive. It was nothing more than that. He was good looking and she was taking notice. That's all. She felt the same when Mori walked in the room a couple minutes later, or at least she tried to tell herself she did, and she almost believed it.

The moment his youngest son stepped into the room, Akira could already see what his eldest son had been talking about. Sparks were flying, but that did not mean that it would lead to anything; however, he couldn't stop observing Satoshi and Haruhi. This might prove to be an interesting day indeed.


	9. Sabotage

**A/N: Thank you everyone. I know that Satoshi/Haruhi is not your typical pairing, but it seems like all of you like seeing them together in this story. As stated before, I decided to actually write about the party instead of skimming over it for a couple of reasons. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 9 – Sabotage

As the car drove down the road, moving ever closer to the Haninozuka estate, Haruhi could feel her heart speeding up. She wasn't exactly sure why it was racing, why she felt like she was about to face doom, or why she couldn't seem to calm down, but that is what she was currently experiencing. She had never felt like this before, and she thought it might have something to do with a certain younger brother; however, that being said, she had never felt this jumbled and confused in her entire life… not even when Tamaki had really started to court her (and not the paltry efforts he put in before she knew his feelings… paltry because she had no clue she was even being wooed) or even after they were dating. No, this was all different… new. In an effort to hide her condition and get her mind off the man sitting next to her, she stared out the window and tried to focus on anything except Satoshi or the way he leaned against her when they took a sharp turn.

The other party tried his hardest not to lean against the girl sitting next to him, but unfortunately for him, his cousin had decided he wanted to act a bit childish; and so it was, when turn came, Hunny leaned into Satoshi and Satoshi had to work extra hard not to lean into Haruhi, but he always did. Satoshi wanted to not think about how beautiful she had grown over the last year, he wanted to not think about how much he enjoyed waking up with her next to him, and he wanted to not think about the fact that once her heart healed, she would move on with some other guy and he might not see her often.

Pulling up to the Haninozuka estate, Satoshi was one of the first people out of the limo. As soon as the car stopped, he flung the door open and flew out leaving his parents aghast at such behavior. Haruhi was surprised as well and looked to her two friends for an explanation, and yet it appeared they were just as shocked and held no answers.

As everyone else made it out of the car and walked into the house, Haruhi heard a lot of laughing and a squeal. Turning into the room where the noise radiated, she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Satoshi held a girl in his arms and he was twirling her around as she giggled and screamed for him to put her down. Who was the stranger? She scanned the room and found the other guest of honor standing next to another girl and walked up to him, "Welcome back Chika."

Chika had already noticed the person approaching him and gave her a small grin when she addressed him, "It's good to be back Haruhi-senpai. How is everything with you?"

"I'm well. Nothing much has changed here," she said as she caught a glimpse of Satoshi out of the corner of her eye. Who was the girl?

"Now, now Haruhi. I wouldn't exactly say that. Didn't you and Tamaki break up?" A voice spoke from behind her.

Whipping around, Haruhi found Kyoya standing there, "What are you doing here Kyoya-senpai?"

"Me? I was invited to the party, and then Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai asked me to come early," the Shadow King explained.

"I see," she stated nervously, still unsure about her status with the other hosts. Haruhi's eyes moved about the room until they found the two people she had been hunting, and given their sheepish looks (well at least Hunny's, Mori was still better at hiding his thoughts and emotions), they knew they were in trouble. As soon as they approached her, she had her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "I thought the others weren't invited."

Plastering a beaming smile on his face, Hunny answered, "Well you see Haru-Chan, the Ootori family was invited because of our business relations with them. Since Kyo-Chan is also a known friend of ours and part of the family, he was of course included as well."

"And the others?" Haruhi inquired afraid of what the answer could be.

Mori patted his friend's head and told her, "The others were not invited."

"What's this Haruhi? I thought we were still friends even after you and Tamaki broke up," Kyoya stated.

"We were… I mean, we are, but I also know that you and Tamaki are best friends and…" Haruhi tried to smooth things over because Kyoya Ootori was not someone you wanted for an enemy, but instead she just felt flustered and finally said, "Excuse me." She fled the room in search of some solace so that she could pull herself together. Seeing Kyoya in attendance (and the party had yet to start since they were early) and Satoshi swinging some strange girl around had thrown her a little off balance and she needed to get a grip. Yes, Kyoya had accepted her decision and Satoshi was free to do whatever he wanted to, but that didn't mean when faced with everything head on, it wasn't a bit off settling.

The moment she was out of the room, Hunny rounded on his friend, "Kyo-Chan, what did you do that for?"

"What do you mean, Hunny-senpai? I merely made my presence known," Kyoya defended.

"I told you last night that she is having a hard time with everything."

"I assure you, I had no intention of upsetting her. In fact, I agree with the separation and hope that our small group does not lose her as a friend, which is why I reached out and spoke to her yesterday."

Chika had been trying to follow the conversation, however, he still felt a little lost, "What are you guys babbling about? Haruhi-senpai and the idiot broke up?"

"Yah, she decided he wasn't the one for her," Satoshi answered as he joined the group an arm around the waist of the girl he had been swinging around.

Scowling, the younger Haninozuka asked, "So why did she run out of Kyoya-senpai said he was fine with everything?"

Mori and Hunny had a couple of guesses as to why their friend had bolted. Kyoya was enough to make anyone off balance, and just because he accepts your decision does not always mean his actions will follow the path of his words. Also, observing how Satoshi was behaving since they left the house would add to the confusion and agitation.

"She's probably just afraid that Kyoya-senpai didn't really mean it," Satoshi muttered, and yet, he was a little bothered by the way she had left the way she did. "Should we go and find her?"

"I'll go, you stay here," Mori announced and started to walk in the direction Haruhi had disappeared.

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya said, "I'll come with you. I feel as if I owe her an apology."

"Should we come too?" Satoshi inquired, an inherent need to protect the brunette and make sure she was alright settling in his chest.

Hunny shook his head, "No, you stay here with Chika-Chan. We will find Haru-Chan and make sure everything is ok." Even he wasn't sure who the girl was, and after watching Haruhi and Satoshi the night before, he had a feeling his young cousin was part of the problem… even if the female host would never admit it. As the three hosts were leaving the room, Hunny heard the girl ask Satoshi, "Who is she?" And Satoshi's response, "A friend."

When his brother and the other two men had left the room, Chika rounded on his cousin and hit him on the back of the head, "What the hell?"

"Why did you hit me?!" Satoshi yelled and raised his hand only to realize he had been forced to leave his shinai at home.

Looking at the two girls in attendance, Chika smiled, "Will you excuse us for a moment?" Without waiting on a response, he grabbed Satoshi's ear and pulled him out of the room.

Akira Morinozuka had watched everything with apt attention as everything unfolded. He knew exactly who the two girls were, and had been curious to see Haruhi's reaction. The girl standing closest to Chika was Emi Tsukino, and the other was her older sister Izumi Tsukino. The four of them had met while studying abroad and had struck up a friendship because they were all from Japan. Chika and Emi had even grown close and had started to date; however, Izumi and Satoshi had never gotten past friendship for a variety of reasons, including the fact that Izumi was already engaged to be married. To the father observing everything, this was an interesting reaction indeed and had applauded his nephew for acting as he had done because in all honesty, Akira had wanted to do the same thing.

Pulling his cousin into his bedroom, Chika slammed the door and then rounded on Satoshi, "Tell me what is going on." At the blank look he received, he snapped, "I mean about Haruhi-senpai. She looked at you and had the expression of a kicked puppy. What did you do to her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! She is fine. There was a storm last night and I went with my brother and Mitsukuni in order to help her. Then we brought her to my house and another storm passed through in the middle of the night. I did nothing but help her through it. It is probably seeing Kyoya-senpai. You know how close he is to Tamaki-senpai and from what I hear, Haruhi is a little scared that the others will hate her for breaking up with him," Satoshi defended himself.

It sounded like an excuse to Chika and he had a feeling that there was a lot more to the story than he was getting, but he also knew how stubborn Satoshi could be… and how much of a blind blockhead, "So why are you hanging all over Izumi then? You know she is engaged."

"It's just been a while since we have seen them and I didn't realize they were back in Japan yet."

"That's it?"

"Yep. I mean she is a great girl, but Izumi isn't exactly my type. I'm not interested in her as more than a friend. You know that."

"Yah, I know that, but does everyone else?"

"Does it really matter what everyone else thinks?" Satoshi retorted, but the image of Haruhi running out of the room popped into his head and he felt guilty for some reason.

Studying his cousin for moment, Chika sighed, "I guess not, but are you prepared to lose her to another host or someone else?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"No idea what you're talking about. If it's Haruhi, I never had her to begin with and we are just friends. Just like you and her are just friends. If she finds someone else, then I'll be happy for her because she deserves to find love and happiness, and definitely deserves more than that blond idiot ever gave her."

"I don't really like Tamaki-senpai, but he treated her well and tried to make her happy."

"By forcing her to conform to what he wanted! She doesn't care about the airs or the money, and yet he always tried to impress her with that stuff."

"You've always been a little protective of her," Chika commented noting how his cousin got irritated so easily.

"Because Taka-bro told me to watch out for her. It is nothing more than that. She is a friend and we have always gotten along. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

There was a long moment of silence before Satoshi walked past Chika to the door and spoke softly, "I'm sure that there is someone out there that she will fall in love with and will give her everything she wants, but I don't think it is going to be anyone that has been a host before. If she seems attached or anything like that, it is probably because she is rebounding or because she is leaning on us since we helped her last night and is afraid of losing her friends. She is clinging and trying to hold onto those she is close with. That's all there is to it." He left the room without another word.

Sighing, Chika shook his head and stared at the blank space his cousin had previously occupied. If Satoshi said no one that has been a host before, then the young Morinozuka was including himself in that population since the teen had opened the Host Club Petting Zoo while the original hosts were in Boston. Chika had long wondered if Satoshi had a small crush on Haruhi, but never could confirm it… until now. Walking out of the room, he pondered what he could do to help his best friend get the girl he wanted.

It had taken some time, but the hosts had finally found Haruhi sitting under a sakura tree, her eyes closed. To a normal onlooker, she might have appeared at peace, but to them who knew her better than almost anyone else, she was the exact opposite. There was a trace furrow in her brow, her eyes closed a little too tightly, and her lips were turned down. No, she was anything but serene.

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny called before plopping next to her.

Slowly opening her eyes, the brunette glanced around her and found three of her friends… and that included the Shadow King. _"Great one of the people I needed to get away from," _she grumbled in her head. Out loud, she said, "Hey guys. Sorry about…"

"It's alright Haru-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed interrupting her apology.

Kyoya nodded, "He's right. I'm sorry if I put you off kilter. I thought you knew I was coming… and I did mean everything I told you over the phone."

Haruhi smiled, "Thanks Kyoya-senpai. I think I am still just nervous. This is the first time I'm seeing you since everything happened."

"It's quite alright Haruhi. And if you are worried about the others, the twins are doing something with their mother and Tamaki is working with his father and grandmother today. He was also not invited to this event and anyone not invited would not be so uncouth as to appear," Kyoya explained. Pulling out his black book, he had the urge to fill her in on something else because he too had seen the way she looked at the young Morinozuka, "Also so that you are aware, the two girls we saw inside a few moments ago were Izumi and Emi Tsukino. I believe Satoshi and Yasuchika met them on their travels abroad. Emi and Yasuchika have started a romantic relationship. Izumi is engaged." He paused there purposely and looked up for a split second to see the small widening of Haruhi's eyes before continuing, "Her fiancé is the son of a diet member and his name is Akito Watanabe. The girls were also studying abroad when they met our two young friends. They came back because they had also finished their time abroad and Izumi's wedding is scheduled in three months."

"Oh, so that's the mysterious girlfriend," Hunny shook his head grinning.

Blinking, the brunette shook her head before she started to snicker, "Do you always carry that thing with you?" She had to wonder if it wasn't also magic because it just happened to have that information at just the right time. Was Kyoya some sort of sorcerer? Actually, knowing the Shadow King that was altogether a very good possibility. Regaining her composure, she smiled at him, "Thanks for the update." Maybe everything between her and the other hosts would be okay, and eventually even she and Tamaki may work things out in order to be friends once more. Feeling much better, she got to her feet and said, "Shall we go and see if they need help before the guests arrive. We are hosts after all."

Mori ruffled her head and smiled, "Yah."

"Sure thing Haru-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed and leapt to his feet.

Pushing up his glasses and catching the glint of sunlight, Kyoya agreed, "Yes, indeed we are." He found it interesting that she seemed so much more at ease and happy after gaining new insight on who the two girls were. When Hunny had called him and warned him to behave at the party, he had no clue that he would bear witness to something such as this. Could it be that Haruhi unknowingly stumbled onto what she had been searching for? It was too soon to tell, but he was silently rooting for her… not that he would be divulging any of this to Tamaki.

As the afternoon wore on, it was more than apparent that there was something between Satoshi and Haruhi… at least to anyone who was observing them: Akira Morinozuka, Chika, and three hosts. Haruhi's blush when the two people would accidentally touch, the way they avoided eye contact, the way they avoided each other, and the way Satoshi appeared irked every time Haruhi danced with another guy (and that included her friends). They had a long way to go in order to establish a budding relationship, but the foundation was already laid in their friendship. The observers could only pray Satoshi and Haruhi didn't sabotage themselves along the way; the younger Morinozuka had already almost done that with Izumi earlier. Yes, it would take time and something may never come of the spark, however, it would be sad to ruin everything before it's even begun.


End file.
